Marrying Malfoy
by thedragonofbadfaith
Summary: After the war Hermione agrees to marry Draco. Hermione's and Draco's POVs. Short. Happy Ending. Actually, half-way through the characters' personalities kind of change - I'm rectifying that.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger, it would have to be Hermione Granger. And it would have to be me. Ginny Weasley was a pure blood. Luna Lovegood was ... well ... she was Luna Lovegood. Those were the only three options; they were the three girls around my age that had fought on the front line. And it would have to be Hermione Granger. She was the mudblood. She represented everything that the Death Eaters did not. If this was going to work – and it had to work – it would have to be Hermione Granger. And, she was the most likely to say yes.

It had to be me, Draco Malfoy. I was the one with the skull and serpent tattooed on my arm. Vincent was dead. Gregory was too stupid for a union between him and Granger to be believable. Blaise hadn't officially taken a side in the war. It would have to me.

There were consequences for fighting on the losing side. Consequences for those of us who had managed to avoid Azkaban. My father's business had suffered its first ever loss this quarter. Left-wing Order extremists had set fire to Marcus Flint's home. Neo-Death Eaters had murdered Malcolm Baddock and his family for betrayal. Mrs. Crabbe was too afraid to leave her house. The New Order had no sympathy for us. We were desperate.

I watched her enter the room where we had gathered to hear her decision. She had made us suffer for over a month waiting for her decision. I half expected her to say no. I half hoped she would say no. I was going to be the laughing stock of my friends, of the pureblood world. I reminded myself that this was _for the greater good. _Someone had to set a new status quo.

She said she would do it. I sighed. Of course she would do it. What witch would refuse to marry a Malfoy? Besides, our little clique had offered her a fortune. I listened half-heartedly as she and my mother went over the details. No one outside of the room could ever know the truth about our marriage. Hermione and I would pretend that the war made us realise feelings for each other. Mrs. Crabbe said it wouldn't be a stretch. She said kids that bickered like we had often did find themselves in love. I rolled my eyes.

She agreed to take the Malfoy name. The first non-pure-blooded Malfoy. Ever. We would live in the manor - 24 hour security. I didn't want to end up like the Baddocks. The wedding would be at the end of this month. Hermione, thankfully, was returning to school in September – the perfect excuse for a ridiculously short honeymoon. That also meant I wouldn't have to see her for most of the year. I would help my father with the business. My new status as a 'muggle-lover' would be an invaluable asset in this strange, new post-Lord Voldemort world.

"It won't be forever sweetheart." My mother reassured me. "Most marriages these days dissolve within eighteen to twenty-four months anyways."

This was going to be the longest eighteen to twenty-four months of my life.

"What will I tell Pansy?"

"The same thing I'll tell Ron"

I bought the engagement ring the next day; the biggest, most ostentatious diamond money could buy. I bought the wedding bands – simple gold bands. It would be a very small wedding, close family and friends only. The media would not be invited of course, but we knew they would be there. We were counting on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Every Weasley in the Burrow had turned the same shade of red. Ron's mouth hung open "Please tell me this is some kind of joke"

I shook my head. "Draco and I will be married next Friday evening. There is a small announcement in today's paper.

Arthur Weasley had a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hand and turned furiously to the wedding announcements. Since the war, that section of the paper was always full. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were engaged; the Patil twins had gotten married as had Justin Finch-Fletchley, Graham Pritchard and Cho Chang to name a few.

Everyone gathered around Arthur and read the announcement aloud. I wished I could explain to them that it was a front, a sham. I hoped that they would figure that out without my having to say anything. My hopes were unfounded. Molly Weasley launched a plate at my head.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! HOW COULD YOU? AFTER ALL WE'VE DONE FOR YOU! GET OUT YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING WHORE!"

The tears were streaming down my face. Every Weasley was shouting accusations at me – screaming at me to get out – calling me names. Another plate flew past my head. I put the wedding invitations on the table and left quickly.

* * *

I peeped out of the window at the empty chairs in the garden. I knew the Malfoys had paid wizards to attend, but there were still more empty chairs than there were guests. My eyes were stinging. I wiped away the tears before they fell on my designer wedding dress.

I was pleasantly surprised as I walked down the aisle to see Harry Potter sitting next to my mother. My smile was for him, not for the well dressed, grey-eyed blond at the altar. The ceremony was short and sweet – like our first kiss as husband and wife.

I spent the evening faking happiness. I thought about returning to Hogwarts the next week – that kept me smiling. I hugged Harry and thanked him profusely for coming. I had the feeling he understood why I had married Draco, though neither of us spoke about it.

"How is Ron doing?"

"He's really upset. All of the Weasleys are angry with you. Give them time, they'll come around."

"I hear you're not going back to school."

"No. Ron and I are taking up the offers with the Ministry to work as Aurors. Neville too."

My parents were the centre of attention for the purebloods. They all asked stupid questions about life as a muggle. My parents were nonplussed. They asked stupid questions about life as a wizard.

Narcissa pulled me aside and spoke in a hushed tone about my honeymoon.

"You understand that ... you and Draco will have to ... marriages are not really complete ..."

"I understand what I have to do, Mrs. Malfoy." I interrupted. I couldn't bear to have her say it aloud. I could scarcely bear to think on it myself.

"Please" Narcissa smiled weakly "call me Sissy."

I slipped away when no one was looking. I rambled through the maze of corridors in the Manor and locked myself in the first empty room I came across. I sat on the floor – no longer caring about my white dress – and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the third and final night of our honeymoon. We were alone in our hotel room. Our bags were packed and ready for our return to England first thing in the morning.

Mrs. Malfoy - Mrs. Hermione Malfoy - my wife sat sobbing on the bed. She was wearing a simple, knee-length dress. I was wearing a towel. Her underwear lay on the floor beside her tightly closed legs. It had taken almost an hour for me to convince her to take them off. I was feeling less and less of a man with every shake of her curls.

She'd refused my advances the first night we spent on Bequia. We were both tired. I let her be. She went for breakfast early the next morning. She left me a note. She didn't return that night. I didn't see her again until a bit over an hour ago when she returned to the hotel room to pack her belongings.

I thought about overpowering her – pinning her down and fucking her hard. But what kind of sex-god can't convince his own wife to consummate their marriage? I wasn't the man she wanted. This wasn't what she wanted. That much I knew. This bleeding-heart, bushy haired mudblood would forever put the plight of others before herself. She was the epitome of unselfishness.

"Everything must be in order when the Marriage Officials get to work tomorrow morning or it'll look suspicious."

That seemed to soften her up a bit. She wiped her tears away, but she didn't lift her head to look at me.

I slipped my hands around her back, unclasped her bra and unzipped her dress. I pushed the straps over her shoulders and down the soft skin of her arms. I removed her bra completely as I slid the top of her dress down. She folded her arms over her bosom. I lifted her slightly as I pulled the dress under her bum and down her legs.

I let my towel fall to the floor. She lifted her eyes to me briefly. I saw them widen as they beheld my hard member. I am more than well endowed. Her gaze returned to the floor as she tried futilely to cover her nakedness with her hands. I couldn't help but stare at her. She had a beautiful, voluptuous body. And with her curls tumbling around her shoulders, she was like a Botticelli angel.

"Could you turn out the lights?" she whispered

"I want to see you." I replied as I pried her hands away from her breasts.

She cringed as I touched her. This filthy mudblood had the audacity to cringe at my touch. I was the one defiling myself. I should be the one cringing at her.

I swallowed my pride and caressed her with my hands, with my lips, eventually forcing her legs apart. I eased myself between her thighs and rubbed myself against her moistness. She wouldn't look at me. I grunted and pushed hard against her virginity. Her fingers dug into my shoulders; a low cry escaped her lips.

I leaned her back on the bed, lifting her legs off of the floor and wrapping them around my hips. I lay over her – one foot on the floor, one knee on the bed. I sunk deep into her, filling her completely. She was delightfully tight. I turned her head to face me. She closed her eyes. The bitch still wouldn't look at me. Tears leaked out from under her lids. I ran my fingers through her hair and gripped a handful. She gripped me like a drowning muggle desperately holding to a floating object.

My strokes started slow and shallow, progressively getting faster and deeper. She was moaning and groaning and sobbing. I forgot about our marriage, I forgot it was her first time, I forgot about how dirty her blood was. I wished we were in another time, another place. I imagined her wanting me as badly as I wanted her. I fucked her hard and fast - grunting like a wild animal every time I plunged into her.

I was in ecstasy.

I wasn't gentle.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to a full salute in a familiar room. It was larger and more feminine than it used to be. What had been exclusively green and silver now had splashes of red and gold. It looked like Christmas threw up in here.

A thin female leg – over-tanned to the point of being orange – lay across my stomach. Fingers of matching colour traced small circles on my chest.

"Morning Drakeums"

I hated her voice. I tried to remember her name. Davis. Somebody Davis. She was in Slytherin with me for years and I couldn't remember her damn name.

"Morning beautiful" I rolled onto my side to look into her eyes. She was a half-blood with dazzling blue eyes and spell-blond hair. Too white against her orange skin.

"Are you calling me beautiful because you forgot my name?"

"How could I forget your name?" I lied. "We were in class together for years."

She pouted and looked unconvinced.

I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. "Get on top of me"

"Why do I always have to be on top Drakeums? Why don't you get on top of me?"

I covered my face with my hands and exhaled deeply. I didn't need this shite this morning. Why couldn't this bitch just shut up and ride me?

"Come on" I reached over her thin body and pulled her on top of me, spreading her legs around my body. I ran my hand over her spiny back, down to her opening. She was wet enough. I pushed her down onto me.

She groaned into my chest as I entered her. She tilted her head towards mine, trying to kiss me. I blocked her with my hand. She slipped my ring finger into her mouth as she sat up and smiled coyly when she saw me looking at my wedding band.

"What would your wife say about this?" She was bouncing slowly.

"Don't talk about my wife."

"Do you cheat on her a lot?"

"I said don't talk about my wife."

I held her sides roughly and jerked her up and down on me. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back. She was really too thin for my tastes. Her body was too hard. And she talked too damn much. .

"I mean, you've only been married a few months. Is the mudblood so bad in bed that you ..."

She never finished her sentence. The back of my hand collided with the side of her face with such force she toppled off of me – off the bed. She hit the floor sobbing.

I got out of bed and stared down at the convulsing naked body at my feet. A bruise was already visible on her cheek. "Draco I'm sorry" she sobbed.

I stepped over the pathetic girl and locked myself in my bathroom. I splashed some cold water on my face and finished the job myself, staring at my wedding band the entire time. I wondered what she was doing at Hogwarts that very moment. Wondered if she thought about me.

_I hadn't seen Hermione since her birthday in September. I hadn't even known it was her birthday until I received a note from her thanking me for the twelve dozen red roses. Thank goodness for mothers. Mine had even made dinner reservations and transportation arrangements. _

_Every witch and wizard in the restaurant had their eyes on us that night. We kept our conversation light. It was nice not to talk about business or war. We reminisced about our early Hogwarts days and talked about our future plans. She asked me why I was so mean to her in school. _

"_There were other muggle borns at Hogwarts. Why did you pick on me?"_

_I didn't tell her how much I admired her. I didn't tell her how angry I was at her for being a muggle-born; for being everything I desired but the one thing I couldn't have. I didn't tell her that Mrs. Crabbe was more right than she'd ever imagined._

_I shrugged my shoulders._

_Ronald Weasley ruined the evening, strutting into the restaurant with Lavender Brown on his arm. In true Weasley fashion he caused a scene. Hermione handled him beautifully like I knew she would –she had such poise and decorum. _

_She spent that night at home with me. Home in our wing of Malfoy Manor. She cried all night. I hadn't realised Ron had upset her that much. She said our marriage was a mistake. I begged her not to file for a divorce. I told her that things were looking up for Malfoy Industries. Mrs. Crabbe had gone to Diagon Alley for the first time in over a year. The Malfoys were the most respected family in all of wizarding Britain. The purebloods respected us for the sacrifice we'd made. The Order respected us and was finding new compassion for purebloods and ex-Death Eaters. But everything was hanging by a thread – our marriage. I didn't tell her that I enjoyed her company._

_In the end it was my mother that managed to calm her down. She took Hermione out for some 'girl bonding'. I don't know where they went or what was said or done. But Hermione came to bed smiling that night. She even let me fuck her. My beautiful Botticelli angel._

I cleaned myself up and got dressed in the bathroom. Davis was still naked, still sobbing and sitting on my bed. I had no respect for her.

"Drakeums" she cooed as I emerged from the bathroom "I'm sorry."

"Get dressed and get out." I left my room without a second glance. I heard a faint 'pop' as I closed the door behind me. Dinky.

I was having breakfast in my office and browsing the early edition of the Daily Prophet when Dinky appeared with a pop.

"She gone?"

"Dinky is get rid of Miss Tracy sir" the house elf replied. "Dinky is knows how to get rid of master's women."

I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

The flying limo touched down outside of Great Hall as soon as I emerged. The chauffeur opened the door and I got in hastily. My husband was sitting inside. I had never been so happy to see Draco Malfoy in my entire life. I flung my arms around him and held tight as the limo took off. The tears came before I could control myself.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco was looking out the window at the tree tops.

_I wanted to tell him how lonely I was, but I knew he wouldn't understand. The Weasleys were still not speaking to me, not even Ginny. They'd even returned my Christmas presents. Harry said hello to me the two times he visited Hogwarts, but only when Ginny wasn't around. The Slytherin girls despised me for stealing their Slytherin Prince. The Slytherin boys were convinced that I must be one hell of a fuck to get Draco to marry me – they kept attacking me, trying to shove their hands under my robes. The Gryffindors all left the table whenever I sat down. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws made a wide berth around me, like I was diseased. I tried to talk to Moaning Myrtle but she thought I cried too much and avoided me! The professors (most of whom were staunch Order members) no longer liked me. Professor Slughorn deducted twenty points from Gryffindor for answering a question – correctly, but out of turn. _

_Professor McGonagall suggested that I not return to Hogwarts after Christmas. "You are a married woman now, Mrs. Malfoy. You should be with your husband, not locked away in some castle. Part of my job as headmistress is to ensure the smooth running of this school and I'm not sure ... well ... I'm not sure you belong here anymore. I can arrange for you to sit your exams here in May. I'm sure you have all the resources to study with at Malfoy Manor. I don't think it wise for you to return in January."_

_Sissy was moving my belongings to the Manor for me. She was always pleasant and polite – never friendly. Yet she was the best friend I currently had. She had arranged for me and Draco to spend Christmas with my parents in the muggle world. I knew that Draco was less than thrilled about spending two weeks with muggles. _

"What's wrong with you?" Draco repeated.

I straightened up. "Nothing."

Draco eyed me suspiciously. "Have you gained weight?"

We soon touched down on a deserted road and were driven the rest of the way to my parents' house. They were happy enough to see me and hugged me mechanically.

My relationship with my parents had always been a strained one. They loved me and I loved them, but there was a wall between us. They had me institutionalised as a child – they believed something to be horribly wrong with me. I had to research my abilities by myself. I discovered, on my own, that I was a witch. They were a bit too eager to send me off to Hogwarts. They encouraged me to spend as much of my vacations as possible in the wizarding world, which is why I'd practically lived with the Weasleys. I always had the feeling like they were afraid of me. We had come to more or less of an understanding over the years; that is until the war when I altered their memories. They were confused afterwards about why their dental practise had been closed for months and I had to explain to them what I'd done. They weren't angry, but they weren't grateful either.

My parents did not approve of magic being used around the house. Draco had never spent any significant amount of time in the muggle world. I expected 'Clash of the Titans', but to my surprise, it was more like a merging of Yin and Yang.

Draco got along amazingly well with my parents – with the muggle world as a whole. He was fascinated by muggle technology – particularly cell phones and the internet. He talked business with my father – marketing strategy for the dental practise; diversifying portfolios; exclusive muggle telecommunications contracts for the wizarding world. My father taught him to golf; taught him to drive; taught him how to barbeque in the middle of winter.

Draco flirted with my mother. Complimented her shoes; bought her expensive jewellery. I watched him waltz her around the living room. My mother loved to dance, and Draco was an excellent dancer. She tried to teach him to cook. He made a mess and something that resembled macaroni and cheese. He cleaned the kitchen with a wave of his wand. I thought my mother would be mad, but she kissed him on the cheek – said it would be their little secret that he had used magic in the house.

They introduced Draco proudly as their son to everyone they knew – neighbours, employees, distant relatives. Draco charmed them all. I watched the muggle women – and some men - drool after him whenever we went out. I smiled whenever he turned them down. He'd flash his wedding band, smile and pull me tight against him.

He also spent a lot of time watching television – a lot of porn. Wanted to try something different every night – standing, sitting, anal, blowjobs, doggy style. I let him. I needed him. Needed any form of physical contact with another human being – even if I threw up afterwards. I imagined he was madly in love with me; that I was more to him than an easy way out of post-war repercussions, more than a blow-up doll.

I eventually gave up imagining that he cared – he was too rough with me. I gave up faking orgasms – he didn't care. Told me I was getting fat.


	6. Chapter 6

My parents waved me goodbye on the morning of New Year's Eve. I sat in the limo and waited as they fawned over Draco. He smiled the entire way home. I got airsick.

Malfoy Manor was a hive of activity. Narcissa scuttled about making sure everything would be perfect for the New Year's eve party. Everyone who was anyone would be there. My parents would not be attending – thank goodness.

Mimsy, a house elf, helped me dress for the party as soon as it got dark. Sissy had bought me a black robe-dress, the latest fashion. My shoes were wafer-thin, black, flats. I was decked out in diamond earrings and a heavy diamond necklace set in white gold. Mimsy put my hair into an updo, letting a few curls fall to frame my face.

"Are you ready?" Sissy's frame appeared in my doorway. She was an absolute beauty. She wore a similar styled robe in a pale blue that highlighted her blue eyes. Her hair was in a chignon and she seemed to glide, rather than walk.

"We have to greet the guests."

I nodded that I was ready.

"One thing" Sissy unfurled her hand to reveal what looked like tiny, scintillating stars. "For your hair"

I sat at my dresser staring into my mirror while Sissy stood behind me and put the stars in my hair. She smiled the entire time.

"If you feel unwell at any time tonight, let me know. I'll make an excuse for you."

"Why would I feel unwell?" I asked nervously.

Sissy raised an eyebrow. "You look flushed."

* * *

The party was as awful as I feared it would be. A bunch of pureblooded prats gawking at me like some hideous painting.

I was standing on a balcony overlooking the garden when she came up to me – an orange skinned, blonde haired, half-blood witch.

"Your husband sure knows how to enjoy himself." She nodded to a corner of the garden where Draco stood.

He was drinking and laughing with Blaise and Pansy.

"Everyone knows your marriage is a joke. You've played your part. Why can't you let him go?"

Pansy had an arm around Draco and he had an arm around her. The countdown to midnight started.

TEN - NINE

"Don't forget your place, Granger. You do remember what you are?"

EIGHT – SEVEN-SIX

Draco was whispering something in Pansy's ear. I looked over at the orange skinned witch.

FIVE – FOUR

She mouthed the word slowly "M-U-D-B-L-O-O-D"

THREE-TWO

I turned my attention back to my husband. He had pushed Pansy against a nearby wall, under a mistletoe.

ONE

Their lips met. His hand traced over her svelte body. The blonde next to me was laughing. I was going to be sick.


	7. Chapter 7

Pansy woke me up. She straddled me and rode me hard. I came. She faked it. I didn't care. She rolled onto her back panting.

"Are you ever going to propose to me Drakey?"

"I'm never going to marry you Pansy. You're just a fuck."

"What was Granger?" she pouted.

"Don't talk about my wife."

"You're not married anymore Draco."

I covered my face with both my hands and exhaled deeply. I didn't need this shite this morning.

_Hermione had left me on New Years Day. My mother told me she was gone. My mother told me she was pregnant. My mother told me where she was._

_Hermione refused to see me before February when our divorce was finalised. It had been rushed through after the pictures of me with Pansy surfaced. I stopped seeing Pansy and Tracy and Alicia and everyone else. I was going to be a father. _

_She was living with Ron in a little flat in London. She'd told Ron the truth about the marriage. He let her stay with him. I visited her everyday when Ron was at work and held her left hand in mine. Her fingers were bare._

"_What's he waiting for?"_

_She would jerk her hand out of mine. "It's complicated." _

_I'd never taken my wedding band off._

_I did the household chores. I massaged her swollen feet. I helped her study. _

_She finished her NEWTS in early June. She gave birth to Scorpius early July. She moved out of Ron's flat in August. I'd bought her a house by a lake. She hadn't taken any of my father's money. Said she'd broken the agreement – it wouldn't be right to take it. _

_Ron asked her to marry him on her birthday. She'd said yes. I told her I didn't want Scorpius to be a Weasley. She told me she didn't want me visiting her everyday anymore._

_I called Pansy._

I took Pansy to Diagon Alley with me to choose her Christmas present and to help me pick something for Scorpius. I saw them in the back of the jewellery shop – Ron and Lavender tangled together, sharing saliva. They laughed and groped each other. They didn't notice me staring at them until Pansy came up to me with two diamond bracelets, asking me to buy her both.

Ron smirked. "This is your fault you know. You took Hermione away from me in the first place. I couldn't put my life on hold."

I shook my head. "Don't do this to her Ron. Please."

"It's not like you did any differently" He took Lavender's hand and pushed past me.

I bought Pansy both bracelets. I bought her earrings and a necklace to match. I told her I didn't want to see her anymore.

I went to Hermione's house. I apparated inside. She was holding her wedding dress. She was surprised to see me. I hoped that she hadn't planned to marry Ron in the same dress that she'd married me in.

I could tell she'd been crying.

There was so much I wanted to say to her but I was choking on guilt. She deserved so much better than this. She deserved so much better than me. She was that much better than me. She had always been. She always would be. She was fighting trolls and basilisks while I was still playing at hop-scotch. She was organising house-elf liberation and risking her life while I still laughing at fart-jokes. She had lost her chance for happiness in an effort to help me, to help my whole family, to help the very purebloods who had tried to kill her. How could I have asked so much of her?

I wanted to tell her I loved her. That I messed around because I knew she didn't love me – that I wanted to hurt her because she'd me. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't a pureblood. I wanted to tell her that I'd blamed her anyway. I wanted to tell her so much, but I knew she wouldn't understand.

I couldn't find the right words.

"Ron left" Her voice was hoarse.

I held her left hand. I nodded and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

In all the months Draco had never taken his wedding band off. I'd wanted to ask him why, but never mustered up the courage. I was afraid he'd say something like 'it attracts women'.

The Weasleys remained cold and distant towards me – especially after Ron and I were engaged. They said I'd put him through enough already. Even Harry sided with the Weasleys. But now he was married to Ginny. I hadn't been invited to their wedding.

He came home from Christmas shopping with Lavender Brown on his arm. Told me he'd made a mistake. He couldn't marry me. I gave Lavender the engagement ring Ron had given me. I wished them all the best.

They left.

I cried.

I flooed Scorpius to Malfoy Manor – asked Lou and Sissy to watch him for a while. They obliged. They loved their grandson.

Harry had his Ginny. Ron had Lavender. Scorpius would be loved by his grandparents. Draco had Pansy. I supposed some people in this world are destined to always find love and some are destined to always fail in love.

I was tired of being Hermione Jean Malfoy, nee Granger. I was tired of always helping, always doing the right thing; always forgoing my own happiness. I was just so tired. I wanted to rest. I decided I would go to that other world in my head where Draco Malfoy loved me and made love to me; where he wore his wedding band because we were still married.

I took my old wedding dress out of the box I kept it in when I heard a noise. I turned around and was face to face with Malfoy himself. We stared at each for what seemed like an eternity. I had one last chance to tell him how I felt about him. To tell him that I'd loved him since school days – that his insults hurt me more than those from any other Slytherin because of that. To tell him I had agreed to marry him because it was him – not just to help some pureblood cause. To tell him that he'd hurt me so much the nights he pounded away in me – not caring how I felt. To ask him to hold me and make love to me – just for once.

But words failed me, and all I could mutter was 'Ron left.'

He took my left hand in his as he'd become in the habit of doing. I blushed.

He smiled. He nodded. He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me with all of the passion I had yearned for so long.

I dropped the wedding dress and threw my arms around his neck. I looked at my left hand that he'd been holding. I had put back on my wedding band; and an engagement ring with the biggest, most ostentatious diamond money could buy.


End file.
